El amor lo puede todo
by kurolovers
Summary: Tsunayoshi se enamora de su tutor espartano pero lo esconde aunque gracias a la ayuda de Hibari Kyoya y sus guardianes le sacan celos a Reborn y este descubre sus sentimientos por se Dame-alumno. R27! mencion de D18. Mpreg.


_**hola a todos! espero que les guste este R27, que salio de mi mente en un dia cualquiera.**_

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece sino a Amano Akita-sama!,**

* * *

_**El amor lo puede todo.**_

_**one-short.**_

Tsunayoshi Sawada estaba acostado en su cama pensando sobre todo lo que le ha sucedido desde que conoció a Reborn, después de haberle regresado al futuro, tiempo después saco a Mukuro de Vincide y haberle roto la maldición de los Arcobaleno gracias a todo el mundo por lograr aquello, ver como era su tutor no supo cuándo o en qué momento pero él ya estaba enamorado completamente de ese espartano tutor suyo, pero se negaba a aceptarlo porque sabía que Reborn tenía muchas amante y que él podía darle era un completo inútil, un bueno para nada no por nada lo llamaban _'Dame-Tsuna'_ ante ello se desanimado.

-No valgo la pena para estar junto a Reborn.-se susurró a si mismo escondiendo su cabeza con una almohada tratando de quitarse aquellos pensamientos.

Pero repentinamente después de unos minutos sólo suena su celular asustándolo un poco pero luego suspiro al ver quien prefirió ignorarlo sabía que lo podía matara pero no estaba de un buen ánimo para nada entonces cortó la llamada pero aquella persona era muy persistente.

-Ay por dios.-dijo Tsuna ya harto del celular que lo agarro para que al final contesto.-Hola Hibari-san.-le hablo.

_-*Herbívoro inútil te morderé hasta la muerte por ignorarme.-le amenazo el azabache muy molesto por cortarle.*_

-Lo siento Hibari-san lo siento pero hoy no estoy de humor.-le dijo cansado al estar sufriendo mentalmente sólo le afecto su humor.

_-*...Qué te sucedió Tsuna?.-dijo quitando de lado lo de que quería hablarle al castaño.*_

-Hibari-san lo podemos hablar en otro momento?.-no quería hablar y eso estaba claro y del otro lado lo supo.

_-*Está bien, el lunes después de clases vienes al comité de disciplina.*_

-Bueno.-lo acepto, tal vez así podría hablar con alguien sobre su situación.

-*_Hasta luego.*_

-Adiós Hibari-san.-corto.

Al cortar la llamada para el instante sentarse sobre la cama, después de regresar a su tiempo él y Hibari se empezaron a llevar muy bien como un tiempo se unió Mukuro aunque aún esos dos se llevaban mal pero por lo menos avanzo entre los lazos de sus amigos y guardianes. También había logrado que Mukuro con Chromer a Nami-chuu como Haru se había trasladado también, eso lo había alegrado de que todos sus amigos estuvieran juntos todos, aunque nunca podría olvidar cuando un día cualquiera se iba con Gokudera, Yamamoto se fueron juntos para la escuela y por el camino se encontraron con Kyoko y Haru pero una neblina apareció Chromer y Mukuro todos juntos al llegar se encontraron en la entrada a Hibari con Ryohei pero muchos estudiantes estaban completamente sorprendidos porque el más temible Hibari Kyoya estaba con aquellas personas, aunque hay no quedaba sino que ese mismo día había dicho que estar con ellos no le molestaba nada.

Hubo muchos rumores de como el más temible de Nami-chuu estaba con gente como ellos pero fueron callados por él mismo pelinegro que seguramente estuvieron un buen rato en el hospital, sin dejar de pensar en ello se fue a abajo para ir a comer la cena que su madre tenía ya lista con mucha pesadez bajo las escalera no quería ver a Reborn, pero no le quedaba de otra iba a sufrir silenciosamente y ya decidido puso un mejor humor una sonrisa algo falsa, al llegar vio lo de siempre Lambo robándole comida a I-pin y Futta regañando, Bianchi ayudando a Nana con la comida y pues Reborn estaba tomando su café de siempre ante ello sólo suspiro eso era normal ya para él como para todo el mundo.

-Oh Tsu-kun!.-dijo Nana al verlo.-Ven a sentarte al tiro te sirvo.

-Gracias Oka-san.-dijo Tsuna sin más se sentó en su puesto de siempre sin sí quisiera mirar a su tutor ya que este le había puesto su mirada en él.

-Dame-Tsuna.-llamo Reborn dejando de tomar su café.

-Qué sucede Reborn?.-dijo el castaño viendo su comida que recién su madre puso en la mesa.

-Mañana saldré a ver al Noveno así que ten cuidado puede haber enemigos presentes.-le advirtió.

-Está bien tendré cuidado y salúdame a mi abuelo.-le respondió aunque sin mirarle aun.

-Dame-Tsuna mírame.-dijo muy enojado el Arcobaleno por la actitud de su alumno.

Tsuna se estremeció por como lo llamaba el ojionix y sin más lo miro.-Qué?.

-Que te sucede que evitas mi mirada?.-fue directo al grano.

-Por nada sólo pensaba Reborn.-le respondió rápido con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-En qué?.-lo encaro.

-Hace poco Hibari-san me llamo.-le dijo usando la llamada de su guardián de la nube como excusa.

-Hibari?.-levanto su ceja elegantemente, era raro que ese chico llamara a Tsuna.-Que quería?.-dijo con algo de molestia

-No lo sé.

Y hasta allí llego su conversación ya que llegaron Nana y Bianchi así que todos empezaron a comer hasta que al acabar nuestro castaño se retiró a su habitación seguido de un Reborn muy enojado por la forma que lo esquivaba su alumno, pero Tsuna estaba muy cansado mentalmente así que se durmió rápidamente ignorando a su seguidor que estaba maldiciendo en todos los idiomas excitantes.

Al otro día en la mañana se levantó temprano con suerte aún no se despertaba el Hitman que aunque hubiera obtenido su cuerpo de vuelta seguía durmiendo en la misma habitación y lo más sorprendente que su madre no digo nada, se levantó silenciosamente para luego dirigirse al baño a tomarse una ducha hoy tenía clases, con lentitud se bañó y se cambió en el cuarto del baño para después bajar a saludar a su madre que ya estaba haciendo el desayuno con una sonrisa la saludo.

-Tsu-kun te has levantado muy temprano hoy.-dijo Nana después de saludar a su querido hijo.

-Ayer me acosté muy temprano Oka-san, pero ahora tengo hambre tienes listo el desayuno hoy me voy más temprano.

-Y eso? ¿Sucede algo?.-dijo algo preocupada era extraño que su hijo salga tan temprano.

Tsuna negó rápidamente con su cabeza no quería preocupar a su madre.-Sólo que hoy tengo que hablar con alguien en la mañana por un asunto y quisiera resolverlo lo más rápido posible.-le mintió pero tampoco era tan mentira.

-Oh entiendo y con quién es?.-dijo con curiosidad.

-Con Hibari-san.

-Con Kyo-chan? Oh vaya salúdalo de mi parte y dile que venga a verme.-dijo dulcemente la mujer.

-Claro Oka-san yo le diré.-le respondió con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por su madre que le entregaba un plato de tocino con unos huevos y pan.

Al ver su desayuno prefirió comer algo rápido no quería ver a Reborn ni menos ahora que descubrió que se había enamorado de él, con suerte les había avisado a sus amigos que no lo fueran a buscar ya que les prometió que él iba a estar en la escuela a la hora de clases, con aquel pensamiento termino de comer se levantó, agradeció la comida para después buscar su bolso y ponerse sus zapatos se despidió de su madre que estaba en la puerta principal para despedirlo y desearle suerte para su día. Al estar lejos suspiro pesadamente y se dirigió a la plaza que estaba cerca de la escuela para sentarse en un banco y miro hacia arriba viendo el cielo aún era temprano para que tocara en Nami-chuu pero tampoco quería llegar tarde y preocupar a sus amigos así que se levantó y puso su rumbo a la escuela y al llegar se fue directo a su salón para después ser recibido de un Gokudera muy exaltado.

-Décimo donde estuvo?!.-dijo el peliplata muy alterado como preocupado.

-Tranquilo Gokudera que Tsuna tuvo sus razones.-dijo Yamamoto.-Yo Tsuna.

-Hola chicos, no te preocupes Gokudera-kun sólo quise pensar y estuve en la plaza de aquí cerca.-dijo Tsuna y al ver a sus amigos más relajados se fue a saludar a sus amigas y sin más las clases habían empezado aunque Tsunayoshi de vez en cuando ignoraba la clases y se fijaba en la ventana aún pensativo claro que esto era muy obvio para sus amigos que prefieren hablarlo en la hora de almuerzo.

Mientras en otro lugar estaba el mejor Hitman muy enojado Nana le había dicho que Tsuna había despertado muy temprano y se había ido muy apresurado a juntarse con Hibari a saber qué cosa pero lo que le enojaba más era que nunca sintió su presencia en la mañana aunque en eso estaba orgulloso, pero quitando eso de lado desde ayer en la noche su Dame-alumno lo esquivaba sin saber porque y eso le frustraba pero a la vez sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho sin saber el porqué de ello, aunque tampoco podía hacer nada se tenía que ir a Italia pero cuando volviera iba a hablar con su Dame-alumno con un castigo que jamás iba a olvidar ese castaño en su corta vida.

Dejando a Reborn con sus pensamientos de tortura cof cof a perdón a educar a su alumno ojimiel al termina las primeras clases se fue con todos (quitando a Hibari y Mukuro por obvias razones) a la azotea a comer todos juntos.

-Y dinos Tsuna-san ¿porque no quiso que le fuéramos a buscar hoy?-preguntó Haru.

-Sólo quise pensar en algunas cosas, pero antes de que lo olvide Reborn se ida hoy a Italia.-informo.

-Acaso sucedió algo EXTREMOOO?!.-dijo Ryohei algo preocupado desde regresar del futuro se puso serio cuando se trataba sobre la mafia.

-Porque?.-pregunto más tranquilo Yamamoto pero quitando su sonrisa de siempre por una muy seria.

-Eso es raro, acaso lo llamo el Noveno, Décimo?.-pregunto Gokureda.

-Si Gokudera-kun para que no lo sé no me lo dijo pero sólo me dijo que tuviera cuidado por si un enemigo de Vongola a atacarme.

-Por ello no hay que preocuparse décimo yo como mano derecha lo protegeré.

-Ma ma Gokudera todos lo vamos a ser.

-Sawada es EXTREMO!.

-Boss lo ayudare en lo que pueda.-dijo tímida pero con determinación Chromer.

-Gracias chicos.-les sonrió agradecido.

Después de aquello hablaron de trivialidades como a la vez el ambiente era relajante al ver a su querido jefe y amigo más animado que en la mañana lo hacían felices, aunque luego de un rato tuvieron que volver a sus clases y en todo el día fue rápido pero el Tsunayoshi no se había olvidado de ir a ver a su amigo Hibari así que se despide de los demás para irse al comité disciplinario y al llegar toco dos veces hasta escuchar un '_Adelante'_ al pasar vio al vicepresidente Kusakabe Tetsuya, se saludaron pero al instante se fue Kusakabe dejando sólo a Tsuna con Hibari.

-Hibari-san.

-Tsunayoshi que te sucedió ayer cuando te llame?.-fue director al grano.

-Etto.-se puso nervioso así que se fue a sentar en el sofá que había ahí y vio que el pelinegro se acercaba a él.-Me di cuenta de algo.

-Hm.-djo como señal de continuar.

-Y fue que tenía sentimientos por Reborn.-dijo rápido pero entendible.

Hibari estaba sorprendido pero no lo demostró aunque eso no se lo esperaba para nada peor él sabía que esos _'sentimientos herbívoros'_ también los tenía para alguien y sabía cómo se sentía Tsuna.

-Entiendo.-dijo solamente para luego.-Sabes para que te llamé ayer?.-al ver la negativa del otro continúo.-Descubrí que me enamore del idiota del herbívoro potro.-le confeso y vio como el castaño lo miro sorprendido.

-Dino-san?.-dijo Tsuna y vio cómo su guardián de la nube sólo asistió pero a la vez desviaba su mirada.-Ya veo pero para que me había llamado exactamente Hibari-san.

-Kyoya.-dijo de repente.

-Eh?.-no le había entendido para nada.

-Llámame Kyoya.

Tsuna sólo sonrió alegremente.-Entonces para que me llamaras Kyoya.

-Conoces mejor al potro y quería decirles pero no se cómo ya sabes como es mi personalidad.

-Tienes razón te ayudare a que te confieses Kyoya.-dijo decidido.

-Yo te ayudare con Reborn.-dijo de repente saltando por ello.

-Eh?!.-eso le había tomado con la guardia baja.

-No dejare que sufras eres como un hermanito para mí.

Ante eso Tsunayoshi sonrió de oreja a oreja ante ello, estuvieron conversando de otros temas y planearon algunas cosas aunque al principio Tsuna se reusaba pero se rindió por la seriedad del azabache, al ver que era tarde prefirió irse a su casa, al llegar saludo a su madre que estaba por irse a comprar algunas cosas acompañada de Bianchi, Futta, Lambo y I-pin, sólo se fue a su habitación a acostarse en su cama hasta que presencio a alguien.

-Mukuro.-dijo sin más sintieron la presencia de este.

-Kufufufu vaya aún me puedes presenciar Tsunayoshi-kun.-hizo su aparición Mukuro Rokudo.

-A qué has venido?.-dijo algo curioso viéndolo.

-Nagi me digo que el ex Arcobaleno no estaba y que teníamos que estar bien vigilado por si algún enemigo viniera.

-Y que tiene que ver eso con tu visita.-lo miro con sus grandes ojos caramelos con mucha curiosidad.

-Porque ella está preocupada así que vine por un favor de ello.-le dijo.

-Entonces estas preocupado por mi Mukuro?.

-Kufufufu yo no he dicho eso Vongola.

-Te he dicho que no llames así.-hizo ante ello un puchero.-Y sigues así no te cocinare nada.

-...Kufufu está bien.-se sentó sobre la orilla de la cama.-Pero te escuche la conversación con Alondra-kun.

Ante ello el castaño se tensó completamente pero luego sintió una mano sobre él y subió su cabeza para mirar la sonrisa de Mukuro.

-No te preocupes que no diré nada pero si necesitas ayuda me avisas.-le dijo.

-Porque ustedes me quieren ayudar si de más que Reborn no me quiere.-e puso triste ante aquel comentario que se dijo a si mismo.

-Porque eres nuestro cielo, jefe y aunque nunca lo volveré a decir mi amigo y salvador así que nosotros queremos que seas feliz.

-Mukuro.-quito por unos momentos su tristeza para luego a lanzarse a abrazarle y sonreír aliviado.-Gracias.

-Kufufu no hay de que.-le acepto el abrazo hasta que se separan después de unos segundos.-Pero quiero que me des de cenar.

-risita.-Ok vamos no creo que mi Oka-san llegué así que acompáñame abajo.

Los dos se fueron directo hacia la cocina, Tsuna se fue a ver que podía cocinar y tener listo que hacer saco todo lo necesario para ello, mientras cocinaba con la compañía de su guardián de la niebla dejaba salir una leve canción cuando y sin darse cuenta ya tenía todo listo, había preparado sopa de miso, arroz frito y carne con verduras y alguna ensalada, con ayuda de Mukuro puso la mesa y sirvió.

-Mhm~ me gusta tú comida Tsunayoshi-kun.-dijo Mukuro cuando disgustaba la comida del pequeño vongola.

-G..gracias Mukuro.-le avergonzó un poco.-Y dime te quedarías hoy a dormir?.-le propuso.

-Kufufu está bien después de todo sería interesante.

Ya ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar y con un silencio cómodo terminaron de comer justo cuando llegaban los demás, Tsuna le conto a su madre que su amigo Mukuro se iba a quedar a dormir y esta sólo asistió contenta de que su hijo tuviera más amigos, ayudaron a la castaña con las cosas ya que Bianchi iba a costar a los niños, para después irse arriba ya que se había oscurecido, estuvieron haciendo cualquier cosa hasta también había ilusiones creadas por Mukuro para pasar el tiempo para luego irse a dormir los dos juntos. Al llegar la mañana siguiente todo paso como siempre pasa en aquella casa de los Sawada sólo cambiaba que el guardián de la niebla asustaba a Lambo, se fueron a Nami-chuu con la compañía de todos, los días pasaron a ya dos semana sin Reborn que aún no volvía y cada uno de los guardianes de Tsuna estaban con él siempre para cuidar a su amado amigo y jefe hasta que después de clases el pequeño castaño llego encontrándose con su espartano tutor tomando un expresso en el comedor.

-R..reborn!.-dijo sorprendido al ver a su amor no correspondido.

-Dame-Tsuna espero que no hayas flojeado mientras que yo no estuve.

-Claro que no!.-se defendió.

-Hm.

-Bueno me voy a cambiar después hablamos, ahora me tengo que ir.-le aviso y sin demoras subió a cambiar y al bajar portaba unos ajustados pantalones azules y un polar naranja.

-Dónde vas?.-dijo el sicario con molestia y algo de…..celos?.

-A la casa de Kyoya.-le respondió con simpleza.

-Y tú desde cuando llamas a Hibari por su nombre?.-arqueo con elegancia una de sus cejas

-Hm? Ah pues desde hace dos semanas atrás.-le sonrió feliz antes que Reborn continuará con su interrogatorio fueron interrumpidos por el timbre y Tsuna fue a abrir la puerta para encontrarse al prefecto Hibari.

-Kyoya.-saludo.

-Tsunayoshi ya estás listo?.-le pregunto Hibari que no estaba usando el uniforme de la escuela, esta vez usaba una camisa purpura con una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones rojos con botas.

-Si! Ah por cierto Reborn regreso.-le informo y este comprendió.

-El ex bebé?.-al ver asistimiento sólo sonrió con arrogancia.-Entonces es hora de lo que hemos planeado.-le susurro cerca.

-Si.-le susurro también.

Antes que volvieran a decirse algo más fueron interrumpidos por una bala que Hibari aparto con sus tonfas.

-Tsk.-chispo Reborn.

-R..reborn porque lo hiciste?!.-exclamo Tsuna.

-Porque quise.

-Si no fuera porque tengo algo que ser con Tsunayoshi te mordería hasta la muerte bebé.-dijo Hibari tomando un brazo del ojimiel para irse dejando sólo al sicario.

-Maldición! Que me sucede.-se preguntaba Reborn.

-Eso querido se le puede llamar celos.-dijo Nana al entrar nuevamente a la cocina y al ver todo lo que sucedio.

-Mamma?.-preguntó el ojionix sentándose nuevamente en la mesa seguido por la castaña.

-Sabes Reborn, puedo parecer tonta muchas veces.-empezó a decir la mujer al sentarse.-Pero yo se mi hijo, mi amado esposo y tú están en algo peligroso pero tengo fe que tú cuidadas de mi hijo.

-...-

-Pero quitemos eso de lado, lo que tu sientes por mi hijo tal vez ya no sea de alumno-maestro.

-Porque lo dice?.-dijo muy confundido por primera vez en su vida.

-Sólo me fijo como actúas cuando se trata de mi Tsu-kun.- le explico.

-Aun así mamma como creer que me guste Dame-Tsuna.-le dijo.

-No lo sé.-le dijo sinceramente pero antes que volviera a hablar el sicario lo detiene.-Pero sí que al mirarte a los ojos sientes más que un simple cariño a mi hijo.

-?

-Aunque si quieres buscar una respuesta querido tienes que saber que sientes realmente por Tsu-kun.-al terminar de hablar se levanta para irse al segundo piso.-Sólo esperemos que no sea tarde Reborn-chan.

-...Me gusta a Tsuna?.-se quedó pensativo ante todo lo dicho por la castaña.

~·~·~·~·(9°·°)9·~·~·~··~

_**En otro lugar.**_

Mientras ellos conversaban todos los guardianes están un poco curiosos por el comportamiento de Hibari y Tsunayoshi que parecían algo extraño pero no quisieron meterse, ese día se reunirían en el templo a saber qué cosa ya que se los había pedido Tsuna, y este sólo les dijo que lo ayudaran a que Reborn se pusiera celoso aun sin saber-la mayoría se dio cuenta-lo que sucedía sólo aceptaron. Al rato todos se fueron ya que se estaba oscureciendo quedando solamente el castaño y el azabache.

-Kyoya tú crees que funcione?.-dijo muy preocupado el castaño.

-Hm...puede ser.

-Bueno es mejor que nada.-se escuchó una voz y era de Yamamoto.-Pues me di cuenta como la mayoría que te gusta Reborn y yo con Hayato te quedemos ayudar.-le sonrió.-Es como un agradecimiento por unirnos a él y a mí Tsuna.

-Gracias Yamamoto.

-jajaj no hay de que, espero que todo vaya bien.-le dijo Yamamoto para luego irse.

-suspira.-Esto será complicado, sólo espero que valga la pena Kyoya.

-Confía Tsunayoshi.-le dijo Hibari para pararse.-Pero al hacerlo también sacamos celos de ese herbívoro potro.

-Sabes sólo tendrías que decirle lo que sientes a Dino-san y ya Kyoya.-dijo Sawada cuando andaban ya regresando a su casa.

-Hm? No creo tal vez quiero que él lo haga.

-risita-Que malo eres Kyoya.

-Hm.-sonrió arrogante por ello.

En todo el camino hubo un silencio que ninguno de los dos le molesto, Hibari también aprovechaba de ver o vigilar su cuidad hasta llegar donde los Sawada, se tomaron su tiempo para llegar pero no se esperaban que fueran recibidos por Nana.

-Oh Kyo-chan, Tsu-kun ya llegaron.-dijo Nana muy feliz.

-Hola Oka-san.

-Nana-san.-saludo Hibari en una pequeña reverencia.-Fue un gusto verla pero me tengo que ir.

-Mou tan pronto, Kyo-chan tienes que venir a comer un día de estos.

-Lo haré, si lo desea el fin de semana.

-En serio?! Entonces te espero con gusto Kyo-chan.-dijo emocionada Nana.

-Bueno adiós Nana-san, Tsunayoshi.

-adiós Kyoya.

Los dos Sawada entraron a la casa, el ojimiel se fue a su cama para irse a dormir ya que era muy tarde y mañana tenía clases pero al abrir la puerta fue recibido por una bala que alcanzó en esquivar. Al mirar vio a un muy furioso sicario que lo esperaba.

-Dame-Tsuna ¿Se puede saber qué hacías con Hibari?.-pregunto molesto…muy molesto.

-Nada Reborn, él quería que le diera una información.

-Y qué es? Sabes que no me puedes ocultar nada Dame-Tsuna.-le decía mientras se acercaba muy peligrosamente al castaño que fue salvado por Lambo que entraba a la puerta.

-Tsuna-nii! Duerme conmigo hoy.-dijo Lambo.

-Claro Lampo vamos.-agarro rápidamente a su guardián del rayo para irse a la habitación de los niños para irse a dormir y salvarse de su tutor.

-Tsk, estúpida vaca.

El sicario maldecía por la interrupción del mocoso pero sabía que le enojaba que su alumno se fuera con otras personas...tal vez le sucedía algo más que cariño. Dejando al pobre Reborn pensando sobre el sentimiento por su adorable alumno, este estaba durmiendo siendo abrazado por Lambo, I-pin y Futta, los días fueron los peores que pudiera tener Reborn, por qué? Pues Tsuna era abrazado por Yamamoto o de vez en cuando por Gokureda, Mukuro venía a la casa a jugar o dormir con el ojimiel, Chromer, Kyoko y Haru lo llevaban a comer pastel y Haru lo abrazaba hasta lo besaba en la mejilla igual que las otras, Ryohei se llevaba al moreno a dar unas vueltas, pero lo que más le molestaba a Reborn era la cercanía de Hibari por su alumno que lo iba a visitar al comité de Disciplina a conversar o comer con su guardián aunque tuvo que aguantarse a este el fin de semana en la casa de los Sawada por sólo la madre de Tsuna que lo había invitado, ya tenía muy claro lo que sentía por su Dame-Alumno, había preferido ignorarlo pero no podía amaba a ese idiota e iba a decirle quitando su orgullo de lado ya no soportaba los malditos celos. Tenía todo planeado iba a demostrarle a Tsuna que él era suyo y lo mejor que alejado a esos idiotas de él o sino sufriría un verdadero castigo al ser pareja del mejor asesino del mundo.

Paso casi tres semana así, y un día cualquiera Tsuna iba a prepararle el café favorito al sicario en la mañana que era un domingo pero no se esperó que su madre gritara diciendo que su amado esposo le tenía una luna de miel y que Bianchi se iba a llevar a los niños a Italia con el abuelo de Tsuna por un tiempo, mientras este estaba sorprendido y confundido bastante confundido iba a decir algo pero ya no había nadie estaba asustado pero a la vez feliz por estar con Reborn sólo los dos. Vio bajar a su sexy tutor y dirigirse a él como si fuera una presa que hay que cazar, su hiper intuición le decía que corriera pero no sabía porque le decía aquello hasta que vio los ojos del hitman que tenía una mirada de lujuria, deseo y no sabía que más tenía pero quitando de lado sus pensamiento ya estaba acorralado por Reborn.

-¿Q..qué sucede Reborn?.-le preguntó algo asustado.

-Sabes que ya no lo soporto más Dame-Tsuna.-le dijo con una voz muy ronca estremeciendo al susodicho.

-¿Qué ya no soportas más Reborn?.

-Que la tus guardianes se te apeguen a ti.-le dijo acercándose más al cuerpo el castaño.-Sabes porque?.-al ver que negó le susurro en el oído.-Porque tú eres mío Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna se sonrojo hasta las orejas por ello jamás se lo espero, hasta que sintió la mirada del sicario y entre los dos se acercaban sin darse cuenta hasta que sintieron que sus labios se juntaban en un beso, se sorprendieron un poco pero Reborn tomo la iniciativa ya que dirigió uno de sus brazos hacia la cintura del pequeño moreno mientras su otro brazo estaba su mano posicionada en la mejilla de Tsuna. El ojimiel al sentir aquella no sabía que hacer ¿Que podía hacer si aquello era su primer beso en su vida? Y más con el amor de su vida? Pero por inercia puso sus dos brazos en el cuello del hitman, los dos tenían los ojos cerrados hasta que Reborn quiso profundizar el beso y así lo hizo lamió los labios del castaño y este al entender abrió un poco su boca haciendo que entrada la lengua de Reborn. El beso duro bastante pero sabían que debían separarse para poder respirar, al hacerlo Tsunayoshi tenía completamente la cara roja y un hilo de saliva del beso reciente, ambos se miraron sin salir de su posición actual.

-R..Reborn?.-lo miro muy sorprendido acaso a él lo amaba? O sólo estaba jugando con él? Ante aquel pensamiento se entristeció y el de ojos onix se dio cuenta.

-No sé qué estás pensando pero estas muy equivocado.-le dijo serio, Acaso no le tenía confianza?.-Pero yo no te besaría si no sentiría algo por ti, por eso eres un Dame.

Tsuna lo miro para luego esconder su cara en el fuerte pecho del hitman.-E..entonces que sientes por mi Reborn?.-preguntó algo temeroso por la respuesta.

-...Me gustas Dame-Tsuna.-le susurro en el oído y le dijo con toda sinceridad que podría tener.

Eso lo hacía muy feliz, bastante jamás pensó ser correspondido.-T..Tú también me gustas Reborn.-le dijo sin mirarlo sacando una sonrisa de victoria al sicario.

Sin decirle nada lo levanto en modo princesa, por la sorpresa hizo su grito nada masculino siendo llevado hacia su habitación, al llegar fue depositado con algo de delicadeza sobre la cama. Reborn se subió encima de su adorable Tsuna que estaba muy nervioso como también tenía un rojo carmesí en sus lindas mejillas.

-Tranquilo no haré nada que no quieres, seré gentil hoy Tsunayoshi.-trato de tranquilizarlo.

-R..R..Reborn.-lo miro a los ojos y vio todo el cariño, deseo hasta algo de preocupación haciéndolo sonreír dulcemente.-P..Por favor se gentil conmigo.

-Lo haré.-le prometio sacando asi su feora junto a Leon que dormía plácidamente.

Sin más se besaron, con delicadeza Reborn empezó a sacarle la ropa para no asustarlo mientras lo distraía con el beso, Tsuna se tensó al principio al sentir la mano de su tutor sobre su pecho pero se tranquilizo tenía que confiar en él, y sin darse cuenta ya sólo le faltaba sus boxer, al separarse sintió un pequeño beso en su frente al ver a su Reborn con tanto amor y cariño pero también lo veía vestido todavía sacándole un puchero.

-¿Qué sucede?.-le preguntó Reborn.

-Soy el único sin ropa.-le alego sacando una risita al hitman.

-Entonces sácamela tú Tsunayoshi.-dijo juguetón.

Con un sonrojo puso sus manos sobre el traje del sicario con algo de timidez le saco la ropa y al ver los pectorales se sonrojo más, con una de sus manos la paso por allí admirado por ello, hasta que sintió una mirada sobre él mirando a los ojos de su amado.

-Te gusta lo que ves?.-dijo picaron y ronco sobre la oreja del moreno.

-S..si.-dijo más rojo.

-Hm.-sonrió de lado.-Ahora déjame continuar.

-...-no dijo nada y se dejó.

Reborn volvió a besarlo sus labios eran adictivos, bastante en su opinión, mientras sus manos pasaban por los lindos pezones que le saco un gemido a Tsuna entre el beso, al separarse se dirigió hacia el apetecible cuello de su lindo castaño dejando marcas para que ninguno de sus guardianes se les acercara y lo dejaran, escuchaba los bellos gemidos de Tsuna de esa linda boquita, bajo a esos pequeños y ahora apetecibles pezones lamiendo y de vez en cuando mordiéndolos.

Se levantó un poco para ver al castaño y al verlo completamente rendido, con sus labios entre-abiertos, tratando de recuperar su respiración por los besos y caricias que proporcionaba, sus mejillas ruborizadas, sus ojos a medio cerrar, y su cuerpo a su total disposición. Y todo para él. _"Y solo para mi" _Pensó muy receloso, era posesivo y lo sabía pero no le importaba cuidar de lo que era suyo, pero quitando eso de lado siguió en lo suyo para volver a adueñarse de la boca, una vez más, mientras que con su otro mano, recorría la piel expuesta de SU amado castaño.

Era muy excitantes todo de Tsunayoshi, sus gemidos y jadeos lo calentaban cada vez más, ya no lo podría soportar así que se dirigió hacia la entrepierna de su Tsuna que lo veía muy avergonzado completamente, le saco el boxer mostrando el ya miembro despierto de Tsuna, se lamio los labios para luego jugar un poco con su Dame-alumno pero eso se fue al carajo al escuchar las quejas del castaño y ya sin soportar más dirigió sus dedos a la boca del ojimiel.

-Lámelos, te tengo que preparar para que no te duela.-le explicó al verlo sin internarlo pero al ver que asistió, los empezó a lamer de una forma muy erótica en opinión de él.-Mierda.-gruño Reborn casi se corría de tan solo verlo, saco rápidamente los dedos para ponerlos en la pequeña entrada de Tsuna, metió uno vio que se tensó.-Tienes que tranquilizarte o dolerá.-tomo un tiempo pero después puso el segundo y escucho un leve gemido de dolor que para que ignorada lo empezó a besar distrayéndolo mientras ponía el tercero, los movió en forma de embestidas, luego de unos minutos escuchaba como Tsunayoshi perdía más sacándole una sonrisa arrogante como satisfactoriamente y sacando sus dedos teniendo una queja.-Ahora sabes lo que viene no?.

Sólo pudo ver que asistía estaba muy avergonzado como para hablar, se posiciono bien para luego dirigir su miembro hacía la entrada ya preparada, con cuidado entro pero para que su amado no le doliera lo metió de una embestida sacándole un grito de dolor al otro.

-Tranquilo, ya pasada.-le dijo quitándole las lágrimas del pequeño castaño.

-P..pero duele.-dijo entrecortado.

-Lo sé, no me moveré hasta que lo digas.-le dijo, le beso esos ojos que lo enamoraban, iba a esperar quería que Tsuna tuviera una buena primera vez pero tal vez no aguantaría mucho, era exquisito como su miembro era apretado casi asfixiante como deliciosamente.

-...R..Reborn.-le llamo la atención, le dolía pero le alegraba, era un sueño para él estar así, pero quería también decirle algo.-T...Te A...amo Reborn.-le sonrió dulcemente teniendo de recompensa un beso corto pero lleno de amor.

-Yo también te amo Tsunayoshi.-sintió unos pequeños brazos entre su cuello y escucho a su dame amado.

-Muévete.-le dijo.

-Seguro?.-lo miro preocupado.

-Si, por favor muévete Reborn.-volvió a decir.

Aún no muy confiado lo hizo pero primero con cuidado pero al escuchar al otro con gemidos entre dolor y placer le encantaba, lo besaba con demencia y placer hasta con desesperación, sus embestidas eran más rápidas como salvajes, fuertes y duro quería encontrar el punto donde hacia quitar del puro placer y enloquecerlo al otro hasta que lo encontró.

-AH!.-gimió fuerte como a la vez arqueando su espalda.-Ah, ah ahí Mhm! R..Reborn!.

-A...Aquí?.-preguntó juguetón dándole nuevamente en el punto.

-AH...Ah! S..si! M...más, R..Reborn más!.-pedía Tsunayoshi ya con la mente en blanco.

-Tsk, eres muy estrecho T..Tsuna.-le dijo ronco y excitado pero cumpliendo con los pedidos de este.

-Ah! R..reborn!.

-Sí, hazlo, grita mi nombre hasta que te quedes sin voz.-le dijo en el oído mientras le embestida cada vez más.

-Ah~! R..Rebornmm~~! Reborn! Ah! Ah ah~.-en un momento se corrió entre los dos, Reborn llevo una de sus manos hacía el miembro del castaño para volverlo a despertar.-Hmm~~ ah! Reborn~~!.

-T..Tsuna ah.

Se escuchaba como le habitación se llenaba de gemidos como también de la cama que se movía por la acción de ellos, y de repente Reborn tomo una de las piernas de Tsuna para posicionarla sobre su hombro para tener mejor profundidad y así fue escuchaba como salía más gemidos y peticiones de Su castaño pero todo tenía un final, él lo sabía estaba cerca así que se movía más rápido hasta que se vino junto a Tsuna, que se corría por segunda vez entre los dos dorsos mientras que Reborn dentro de Tsunayoshi, después de ello trataban de regularizar sus respiraciones, y sin salir todavía Reborn juntos las frente de los dos para mirarse.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi me harías el honor de ser mi pareja?.-le dijo sinceramente, se sentía feliz al ver lo que ese chico podía hacer por él.

-S..Sí!.-dijo inmediatamente muy feliz que lo abrazo siendo correspondido, era tan irreal pero no era el mundo real lo sabía y le gustaba.-Reborn te amo, te amo mucho.

-Yo igual Tsuna.-dijo muy feliz y por esta vez lo iba a demostrar o sólo se lo iba a permitir a su castaño.-Te amo no sabes cuánto.

Ante tanta declaración, Reborn salió del ojimiel para luego abrazarse y quedarse dormidos. Un pequeño castaño abrió sus ojos recordando todo lo sucedido anteriormente con su tutor y ahora su pareja, sentía el fuerte agarre de este en su cintura haciéndolo más feliz, vio o lo que podía ver era bastante tarde pero no le importaba mucho ya que ahora estaba con su amor de la vida a su lado, pero sintió que lo miraban viendo ya al despierto hitman.

-Reborn.-dijo feliz.

-Que sucede Tsuna?.

-Hace mucho quería decirte algo.

-Qué es?.

-Me gustan mucho tus patillas.-dijo jugando un poco con el cabello de Reborn.

Mientras esté se sonrojo por aquello sacándole una risa al otro.

-Qué lindo~.-dijo muy juguetón.

-Me vengare.-susurro bajito y entre dientes.-Pero si veo a tus guardianes acercarse bastante a ti sufridas las consecuencias Tsuna.-le advirtió.-Y más Hibari Kyoya.

-Kyoya?.-escucho un gruñido de enojo de tan solo pronunciarlo por ello sacándole una sonrisa.-Sabes aun no te he dicho algo de Kyoya.

-Tsk, si dices algo más de Hibari te arrepentidas Tsunayoshi.-lo amenazo.

-Estas celoso Reborn?.-lo miro y vio como esquivaba su mirada, dando así en el punto.

-Te diré algo y que te quede claro, yo Reborn soy receloso con mis cosas y tú eres mío ¿Entendido?.

-Por supuesto.-le dijo rápidamente.-Pero no debes tenerle celos a Hibari-san él sale con Dino-san.-vio cómo su pareja se sorprendió y tenía una cara de sorpresa jamás había visto eso dándole una pequeña risita.-Y además a Hibari-san me quiere como su pequeño hermano menor.-le informo.

-...-por primera vez en su vida el mejor hitman del mundo no sabía que decir.

-...Oye Reborn puedo preguntarte algo.

-Ya lo estás haciendo.-le dijo, se acomodaron más en la cama.

-Que fuiste a hablar con mi abuelito?.

-...Oh eso, sabes que es un doncel?.-le preguntó al ver la negativa volvió a hablar.-Para resumir es un hombre que puede quedar embarazado.

-...oh entiendo, pero que tiene que ver conmigo?.

Ante ello Reborn sonrió arrogante y divertido.-Tú Tsuna eres un doncel.

1...2...3...-QUÉ?!.-grito separándose del azabache por la sorpresa.

-Lo que oíste eres un doncel, y sabes que significa.-dijo Reborn.-Que tal vez quedes embarazo Dame-Tsuna.

-Hiiee.-se puso nervioso y también estaba asustado, era imposible él puede procrear, él puede tener hijos con su sexy pareja.

Tsuna sólo miraba a Reborn muy asustado y sorprendido por aquella información, era como shock para él hasta que sintió los fuertes brazos de Reborn abrazándolo protectoramente.

-No te preocupes, si te embarazas yo estaré aquí Tsunayoshi.

-R..reborn vas a quererlo?. Si yo tengo un hijo de ti?.-dijo temeroso.

-Por supuesto que sí, lo criaremos juntos no te dejaré.-le dijo seguro.

-Estas siendo muy sincero y lindo conmigo.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No te gusta?.

-Claro que no! Me encanta.-le dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor en aquel abrazo.

-Entonces acostúmbrate porque lo seré sólo contigo Tsunayoshi.

-Entonces quisiera tener un hijo con Reborn.

La habitación quedo en silencio por unos segundos teniendo la tranquilo ambiente entre los dos hasta que se escuchó un fuerte gruñido de estómago por parte de Tsuna que se avergonzó profundamente.

-Aún no hemos comido.-se recordó.

-Es verdad, vamos a bañarnos, mientras pedimos algo de comido.-le dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Si~~.-se iba a parar pero sus piernas no le funcionaban bien cayendo sobre la cama nuevamente.-Ittee~.

-suspira.-Mejor yo te llevo, vamos Dame-Tsuna.

Se lo llevo al baño y lo puso sobre la tina para empezar a dar el agua, mientras llamaba a una pizzería, luego él también se metió junto al castaño, estuvieron un rato hasta que ya estaban suficientemente limpios para el instante salir y cambiarse, para después esperar la orden abajo, minutos pasaron hasta que llego el pedido, disfrutaron de su comida y como estaba ya oscuro se fueron a dormir pero no fue tan así tuvieron otra ronda de sexo antes de ello, llego el lunes y se Tsuna con un dolor de cadera fue a la escuela y fue bastante temprano para dirigirse hacia el comité de disciplina encontrándose con Hibari.

-Kyoya.-saludo tenía un saludo de este.-Te tengo que contar algo.

-Dime.-detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para encararlo.

-Yo y Reborn somos parejas~!.-le dijo muy feliz.

-Entonces todo lo que hicimos funcionó?.-se escuchó una voz.

-Mukuro.-dijo Tsuna.-Pues sí, gracias por la ayuda.-le agradeció.

-Kufufu~ no hay de que fue divertido molestar al hitman.

-Te felicito Tsunayoshi.-le sonrió lvemente hibari.

-Y cómo vas con Dino-san?.

-Bien.

-Y con Byakuran?. Mukuro?.

-Kufufu sin comentarios.-y con ello se fue.

-Ah Kyoya descubrí algo súper importante.-al ver que tenía la atención de este volvió a hablar.-Soy un doncel.

-Doncel?.

-sí, un chico que se puede embarazar, sino mal recuerdo.

-Entonces puedes dar a luz?.-al ver que asistía.-¿Has tenido sexo con el ex bebé?

-s..sí.-dijo muy sonrojado.

-Con protección.-al ver que no haber una respuesta.-Tsk lo morderé hasta la muerte si te deja sólo.-le aviso.

-...Ok.

Tuvo una mañana muy alterada ya que tuvo que contarles a todos que el plan funciono y que ahora era pareja de Reborn y que era un doncel, y todo eso. Al regresar a casa se encontró con el sicario cocinando, recibió unos fogosos besos y alguna que otra caricia por parte de Reborn. Los días pasaban hasta que sentía mal, en plena clase tuvo que salir e ir al baño a vomitar, le daban antojos y entre otros todos preocupados y más Reborn sorprendiendo a muchos, llevaron a su cielo al médico o mejor dicho buscaron a Shamal y se confirmó que Tsuna estaba embarazado haciendo desmayar a este que despertó en su cuarto.

-¿Qué pasó?.-se preguntó.

-Te desmayaste.-escucho una voz bien conocida para él.

-R..Reborn? ¿Qué sucedió?.

-Tsuna.-se acercó a este para besarlo castamente.-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-...Reborn.-lloro de alegría...al fin al cabo iba a ser padres.-Te amo Reborn.

-Te amo Tsunayoshi.

-Ne hay que decirle a mis padres a mi abuelito.-dijo Tsuna al estar acostado junto a su novio.

-Ya lo hice, Iemitsu gritaba mientras Mamma me felicitaba, ellos volverán dentro de 3 meses.

-Y el abuelo?.

-Está feliz que su nieto sea feliz y le diera un bisnieto.

-Soy muy feliz junto a ti Reborn.

-Y yo lo soy más Tsuna, me has demostrado que alguien como yo puede ser muy feliz.

Tuvieron que contarles las noticias a todos que algunos estaban sorprendidos y otros felicitaban a los futuros padres, los meses pasaban y la pareja disfrutaba de su compañía aunque de vez en cuando Reborn tenía que aguantar los gritos y maldiciones de Iemitsu por quitarle la inocencia a su adorable hijo, los gritos de Gokudera, las amenazas de Hibari, entre otras cosas, también hubo un día que Tsuna tuvo como oficialmente el título de Décimo Vongola dentro de su 2 mes de embarazo para que nadie lo notara, los meses pasaron hasta que el día llegó el nacimiento.

Todos se reunieron para ver al nuevo integrante de la familia, que estaba en brazos de su madre, mientras que Reborn besaba a Tsuna era una hermosa escena, los ahora padres se miraron con amor y cariño.

-Waa~ que lindo es Tsu-kun.-decía Nana al ver a su nieto.

-Y como se llamará Tsuna.-preguntó Yamamoto.

-Sora Di Vongola.-dijo con orgullo Reborn.

-Es perfecto.-dijo Gokudera al ver al niño.

Todos felicitaron a la pareja, fue duro al principio lo sabían pero con la ayuda de todos pudieron seguir adelante, después de 2 años Tsuna y sus guardianes se fueron a Italia a la mansión de los Vongola ya que habían terminado su año escolar con honores, Reborn unos meses después de estar en la mansión le propuso matrimonio en una cena frente a todos teniéndolos de testigos, un año luego de ello se hizo la boda y para vergüenza de Tsuna tuvo que usar un vestido de novio hecho por sus amigas. Pero era muy feliz, sus años pasaron hasta que su hijo ya tenía 8 años, tenía patillas de color castaño oscuro, ojos de un avellana, piel de porcelana pero él pequeño tenía casi la misma actitud de su padre pero a la vez de su madre, se encontraba en el patio jugando con su padre.

-Ne papá ¿Por qué Oka-san está en su oficina y no aquí?.-le preguntó inocentemente.

-Tú madre está trabajando y lo sabes, pero Tsuna vendrá a jugar mientras tú tío Gokureda se ocupa de los papeles.-le respondió a su hijo mientras le tiraba la pelota.

-Mou yo quiero a Oka-san.-alego con un puchero.

-risita.-Pues aquí me tienes querido.-dijo una voz apareciendo por la puerta mostrando a Tsunayoshi junto a Chromer.

-Oka-san! Tía Chromer.-se fue a abrazar a su mamá mientras que la guardiana de la niebla se iba.-Vienes a jugar con otto-san y conmigo.

-Por supuesto mi lindo Sora-kun.-lo levanto para abrazarlo y luego bajarlo.

-Te has demorado Tsuna.-le dijo Reborn besándolo al llegar donde estaban los dos.

-De quien crees que es la culpa?.-lo miro ofendido.-Como se te ocurre destruir un edificio?.

Reborn se encogió de hombro.-No fue mi culpa.

-Hm.

-Oka-san ¿otto-san está castigado?.

-Eso es correcto Sora-kun, de esta no se salva tú padre.-dijo sonriendo malévolamente.-Me ayudaras?.

-Por supuesto!.-los dos castaños se fueron riendo mientras Reborn los veía dulcemente, no habría sido tan feliz desde que conoció a su esposo y hijo.

-Reborn ¿Que sucede?.-preguntó Tsuna cuando estaban por acostándose los dos.

-Sabes Tsuna contigo y mi hijo he encontrado la felicidad.-lo agarra de la cintura haciendo que lo mirara.-Pero amo estar junto a ti.

-Yo igual te amo mi sexy esposo.-se besaron con amor.-La primera vez que te vi me enamore de ti mi espartano Tutor.

-risita.-Sabes cómo enamorarme Tsunayoshi.

-Por supuesto soy tu esposo y madre de tú hijo que más esperabas.-dijo alegremente abrazando a su amado esposo.

-Sabes que pidió nuestro hijo para su cumpleaños?.-dijo divertido el hitman con algo de lujuria.

-Qué es?.

-Un hermanito.-le dijo en el oído roncamente.-Y yo como buen padre se lo cumpliré.

-Entonces hay que trabajar duro Reborn~~.

Los dos se miraron con picardía, desde tanto años juntos su amor era más y más, los dos hechos para el uno con el otro, jamás pudieron escapar de su destino todo empezó con un toque en la puerta para que el amor existiera, y vaya que era lo más lindo que se pudiera esperar de los dos. Eran felices con su adorable hijo y su famiglia, sus vidas eran perfectas y más con el nuevo integrante de la familia.

_**~Fin~**_

_**merezco un reviews?**_


End file.
